los dias entre tu y yo
by momochanx6
Summary: Dos grandes compañias a punto de cerrar un trato multimillonario, dos jovenes en busca de algo... pero el que? / Las empresas se uniran? genial! /... eres como un girasol que a la par de seguir el sol tambien tienes tu propio brillo.../ y ese modelito de ahi quien es? sino tuviera novio voy a por el...


Los dias entre tu y yo

Dia 0

Marie Flynn Garcia Shapiro 21 años

Me encontraba aburrida en el ascensor, intentando distraerme mirando mi Iphone mirando las novedades de mi Facebook, muchos anuncios sin importancia hasta que uno en particular llamo mi atención, una foto de mi amiga Jazz sonriendo alegremente siendo abrazada por su nuevo novio Fred , quien diría que el haberle presentado a mi primo a jazz hace unos meses resultaría en eso?, una pequeña curvatura se hizo presente en sus labios demostrando su alegría, aunque después de unos minutos esa sonrisa desaparecio y en su mente se hizo una pregunta que últimamente le atormentaba

¿Y yo?

Miro como el ascensor ya tenia unas cuantas personas mas le dio igual que el tipo a su atrás la estuviera escaneando con la mirada de psicópata , si pasaba algo solo tendria que darle un golpe con su bolso que en ese momento tenia algunos documentos pesados y no hay que decir lo mal que quedaría el tipo por

Uno.- el sujeto terminaría siendo mirado con repulsión por la madre con sus gemelos y la anciana con el joven que estaban también en el ascensor

Y dos .- Terminaria con un moretón en alguna parte de su rostro

La idea divirtió a la peli roja que sonrio para sus adentros , miro su reloj de pulsera, apretó el botón del tercer piso y salio del ascensor, bajaría hasta el primer piso por las escaleras aunque fuera poco común , pero ella disfrutaba eso cada mañana que el tiempo para ir al trabajo sobraba , ese pequeño acto lograba relajarla y despejarla de cualquier preocupación, lo de tener o no pareja no debía importarle, después de todo Marie Flynn no era de las chicas que aceptarían estar con cualquiera por mera diversión o por no sentirse sola, ella tenia firmemente impuesto una regla que no estaba dispuesta a no cumplir, pues era una regla que ella misma se había auto impuesto en sus principios como persona

Por que si lo pensaba bien, hombres que la persiguieran le sobraban , aunque recién en la universidad se dio cuenta de aquello por varios acosadores que tuvo, asi que retomenado el punto ella tenia de donde escoger a hombres, pero! No escogería a cualquiera no? Después de todo estaba casi segura que solo el 99,9% estaba interesados o por su cuerpo (aunque eso se lo dijo Jazz por que ella no lo entendia del todo) o por el poder que podían adquirir al estar con la hija del Phineas Flynn el presidente de la compañía S.V (siempre verano) s.a, una de las compañías mas famosas y reconocidas a nivel mundial

Buenos días señorita Flynn – saludo el portero del hotel que milagrosamente hoy había madrugado en el lugar pues casi nunca se le veía en recepcion– se va al trabajo?

Si – Respondio la chica- bueno será mejor que me vaya o si se me hara tarde – diciendo eso mas para si misma que para el portero – Adios

Adios – moviendo levemente la mano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como va tu avión hijo? – preguntaron al otro lado de la línea, para ser mas específicos desde Inglaterra - Yo te alcanzare en una semana en el hotel asi que…

Papa? – interrumpio – por favor déjame escoger, sabes que no me gustan los hoteles.. además dijiste que nos quedaríamos aquí un buen tiempo verdad? Que te parece si alquilo un departamen…

Se que te incomoda, hijo pero ya tienes reservada la suite de lujo en el hotel te pido que te quedes ahí – suplico la madre que le había arrebatado el celular a su esposo – por favor si?

Rayos, definitivamente su madre era la única mujer a la que no podía negarse ante cualquier petición suya, se mordio lo labios mirando por la ventana del avión, que para variar solo mostraba las nubes, no era como en las películas que se mostraba aves por ahí haciendo una ve perfecta, sino solo veias nubes a lo ancho como si al salir del avión pudieras ver un terreno deforme y sin fronteras mas que las nubes mas levantadas de lo normal

Thomas? – una voz femenina proveniente de su celular le hizo volver en si – sigues ahí?

Si, perdón me distraje – respondio apresurado, recordando que el uso de celulares y cualquier dispositivo estaba prohibido en el avión, aunque al tipo gordito que estaba a su lado jugando Angry Birs prácticamente desde que entro al aero puerto no parecía importarle eso…- mamá esta bien me quedare en el hotel…, te llamo cuando ya este ahí, hasta luego…- corto la llamada y apago su celular

sin nada mejor que poder hacer siguió mirando a las nubes y como si de un niño se tratase buscaba figuras en ellas, encontrando un pulpo con joroba y un zorrillo atropellado, hasta que de repente vio un color verde seguido de un par de casas – parece que estamos llegando- no ´paso ni cinco segundos después de pensar eso cuando el aviso de descenso por parte del capitán del avión, resonó en la enorme maquina voladora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

La rubia miraba nuevamente la entrada del aero puerto con un Toyota celica rojo y reluciente nuevo, apoyada en el auto seguía preguntándose cuanto mas se tardaría su jefe?

Hola querubín – un chico la agarro de los hombros acercándose peligrosamente a la chica que no parecio inmutarse en lo mas minimo por el acto, ladeando los ojos en gesto de fastidio

El cuarto chico en 17 minutos, un nuevo record – pensó mentalmente la chica, como fastidiaban los chicos que querían ligar…. Sobre todo cuando tu ya sabes a quien quieres como pareja

La rubia aparto las manos del muchacho volteándose a hacerle cara al muchacho – por favor no me toques – pidió en un tono que mas parecía una amenaza que una petición

Tranquila nena, hoy sere un buen niño, si te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros, estamos de vuelta en el país y nos sorprendimos de ver a una exótica belleza sola – le dijo el muchacho apoyándose en el auto de la chica, siendo apoyado por sus otros dos amigos – que tal si nos das una calurosa bienvenida?

La chica iba a gritarle al sujeto, mas su vista se relajo de un momento a otro, permitiendo que el sujeto se acerque demasiado hasta el punto de casi besarla

Disculpa- poniedo su mano en el rostro del chico – estas estorbando, asi que por favor le pido que se retire –comento con indiferencia el peli café

Thomas – la chica sonrio – pensé que al fin te habias mudado a vivir en el avión – comento divertida la chica ignorando al sujeto y sujetando el brazo del peli cafe

Lo haría, pero como recibiría mis visitas? – le contesto el chico – y tu? – señalando – enserio estorbas( por que el chico estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto), vete…

El chico y su mancha se fueron entre molesto y heridos en el orgullo, aunque aun no desidian cual era mas doloroso

Bridgette? – mirando a la mencionada

Si? – con voz melosa

Mi brazo, suéltalo, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – le dijo sacando su brazo del fuerte agarre en el que la chica lo tenía envuelto en contra de su voluntad – conduzco yo o tu ?

Considerando que lo compraste tu que crees? – le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mirando desafiante a su jefe – conduce tu, será tu castigo por llegar tarde

Sabes que eso no es mi culpa verdad?

Lo sé pero estoy cansada, después de todo eh estado toda la semana con juntas sobre el contrato de intercambio, así que conduce tu

Como digas señorita ocupada - molesto thomas – bien vamos al hotel, tu solo guíame

Está bien – la chica ya bien acomodada en el asiento de co-piloto – déjame eso a mí – la chica sonrió a sus adentros pensando que la gente de seguro los veía como una pareja, aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pues Bridgette se aseguraría que la próxima vez que recogiera a thomas de un aeropuerto se saludarían con un piquito, de eso se encargaría la rubia


End file.
